This disclosure pertains to modular multi-component mattresses. More particularly, some implementations of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for providing a modular multi-component mattress configured to be customizable by a user.
Conventional mattresses typically comprise a core support layer encased in an upholstery layer. The firmness, support, feel, and other characteristics are determined by the materials contained in the core support layer and the arrangement of these materials in the core support layer. The materials contained in the core support layer and the arrangement of these materials in the core support layer are determined during manufacture of the mattress and cannot be changed or customized by a user once the mattress has been manufactured. Therefore, many users purchase a mattress by going to a mattress store, briefly reclining on a variety of different mattresses, selecting a mattress that appears to suit the user's preferences for firmness and temperature, and then purchasing the selected mattress. Once purchased, the selected mattress cannot be customized by the user should he or she be unsatisfied with the mattress or should his or her preferences change. Exchange of the selected mattress after purchase is also difficult because of the large and bulky nature of the selected mattress and the need to return the entire unit for exchange. Because of this, return and/or exchange of the mattress often requires a user to hire a delivery company to return the mattress or to find a friend with a pickup truck willing to help return the mattress.
Some conventional mattress distributors do offer direct-to-consumer purchase and delivery of mattresses. In these cases, the user can order a mattress with different options including firmness levels, fabrics, and other similar options. After purchase, the mattress with the selected options is delivered to the user. Unfortunately, after purchase the user is unable to customize the purchased mattress should he or she be unsatisfied with the mattress or should his or her preferences change. In these cases, the user must return the purchased mattress to the direct-to-consumer mattress distributor.
Although some conventional mattresses do offer a variety of options such as firmness, support, and feel, once purchased, the mattress cannot be customized by the user should he or she be unsatisfied with the mattress or should his or her preferences change. One of the few options that the user has is to return and/or exchange the large, bulky, and/or difficult to transport mattress.
Thus, while conventional mattresses do offer a variety of options, challenges still exist, including those listed above. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.